lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Race Team: Buttercream/ Transcript
:Roger : Hey, Blythey! What would you like for a breakfast? Bacon? Eggs? Granola? Tofu sausage? :Blythe : Already dressed. :Roger : Honey, are you even listening to me? I asked, "What would you like for breakfast?" :Blythe : Uh-huh... Sure... Sounds good... :Roger : Ah, how 'bout some sauteed pet kibble with a nice side of spicy crushed tree bark? Oak or pine? :Blythe : Okay. Oh. Hi, Dad. I'm hungry. What are you makin' for breakfast? :Roger : Uh-huh! Blythe, I wonder if you could go for even half an hour without that phone. :Blythe : Oh, this thing? (laughs) I am so not attached to my phone. I can easily live without it. :(cellephone chimes) :Roger : Sounds like you got a text. :Blythe : (scoffs) I'm totally uninterested. :( chiming continues) :Blythe : Uh... :(chuckles nervously) :Roger : Hmm. Lived without that phone for all of... 19 seconds. [ Theme Song ] :Blythe : Okay, Dad. So I may be a teensy bit attached to my phone. But it has so many things I need: My texts, my calendar, my pastebook, my instaspam. :Roger : Maybe you don't need those things as much as you think you do. :Blythe : But i do need it today. My notifications are set to remind me when "snipmates" is on. And i can't miss that. right? see? It even helps me eat. :Roger : Oh, Blythe, would it be so bad to go without it for a little while? :Blythe : Of course not. i do it all the time. Just last night, I put it down for eight whole hours. :Roger : You mean when you went to sleep. :Blythe : It counts! :Roger : Blythe, I'm not talking just overnight. I was thinking more like one week. :Blythe : One week?! I mean, one week. I could do that, no problem. :Roger : Good. And if you think it'll be difficult, I could hold your phone for you. :Blythe : No! I mean, it'll prove I don't need it if I keep it. You know? :Russell : Hey! Where are you two going? :Sunil/Vinnie : The bunny races! :Russell : Bunny races? :Vinnie : Yeah. It's the greatest. They hold them under downtown city. :Sunil : Ooh, I can't wait to see the Speedy Nibbler! She's mad fast. And she has an awesome tokyo drift style at the turns. whooo-:(crash) :Vinnie : Come...Speedy Nibbler's all flash. For my money, Fluffy Lightning is the most hoppining hopper. Uh Uh! Uh uh! Uh- who! (crash) :Russell : Fluffy Lightning? Speedy Nibbler? So you go and watch these cute, little bunnies try to outrun each other? Are they even fast? :Vinnie : I only wish we could be as fast as those rabbits. :Sunil : Those bunny racers are the toughest, roughest pets on the racing circuit. :Russell : Cute, adorable, soft and gentle bunnies are tough? Come on! :Vinnie : Don't be fooled by what you know about bunnies, Russell, because these rabbits are- :Buttercream : Hey, mister. What do you know about bunnies and rabbits and our cottontail habits? :Sunil/Vinnie : What? :Buttercream : What? Anywho... :Vinnie : Uh, yeah. Buttercream is exactly the kind of bunny who does not go to the bunny races. :Buttercream : I'm going to the bunny races? Okay. I can go to the bunny races. :Sunil : Eehh. Look, Buttercream. This is our buddy hangout time, okay? We like to enjoy the races, just us guys. understand? :Buttercream : Oh, sure. I understand. That's why you'll barely even know this harely is barely. Oh, i can't wait to see the racing bunny bunny races! :Sunil/Vinnie : Ugh! :Russell : Oh, hi, Blythe. You gotta hear where Vinnie and Sunil are- :Blythe : 11 minutes, 18 seconds! Oh, so sorry, Russell. That's how long I haven't had my phone. :Russell : You don't have your phone? :Blythe : Shh! Don't remind me. I'm not thinking about it. No. I'm totally fine. Just 10,068 minutes and 42 seconds left! but who's counting? :Weasel : Well, howdy, folks, and welcome to the bunny races, races, races. I'm your emcee, Weasel Whiskers, Whiskers. Now, let's meet our racers, racers, racers. In lane one, our returning "champine" Fluffy Lightning, Lightning, light. In lane two, Speedy Nibbler, Nibbler, nib. In lane three, Clixty O'hare, hare, hare. And in lane four, the Furry fury, fury, fury. Racers will compete for today's prize, this gorgeous bouquet of carrots. Racers, on your marks... :Fluffy : That prize is so mine. :Furry : Yeah, right. I'll be taking that prize home, honey bunny, and eating it. :Vinnie : Did you hear that trash talk? :Buttercream : Oh, yeah. They're so cutie cute, cute! :Weasel : Get set, set, set. And... :(bell dings ) :( Buttercream turn into Flash McCarrot) :Buttercream : Hey, you! I'm taking this race into my own hands! :Vinnie : Uh, Buttercream? :Buttercream : What are you, hard of hearing? Outta my way! :Sunil : What just happened?! :Furry : Hey. Who the heck are you? :Buttercream : Name's Flash McCarrot. And I'll see you at the finish line. :Vinnie : Buttercream's actually gaining on the other bunnies! :Sunil : She's not just gaining. She's passing them! :Buttercream : Eat my dust, slowdo. :Vinnie : Oh, oh, she's almost in the lead! Oh, there's only one bunny in front of her. :Buttercream : Fluffy Lightning? Ha! You look as fast as a runny nose! :Weasel : And as the racers go to the final stretch, it's Fluffy Lightning and a mysterious racer, racer, racer. It's Fluffy Lightning, the mysterious racer, Fluffy Lightning. And it's a tie, tie, tie. :Vinnie : Oh, that's our friend! :Sunil : Woo-hoo! We know her! We know her! ( camera shutters clicking) :Fluffy : Hey. I crossed the finish line first. :Buttercream : Step off, long ears. I beat you by a hair. And the hare I beat you by was me! :Fluffy : You wanna make something of it? :Weasel : Now, now, ladies, there's no need to fight. Save it for the racetrack, Fluffy Lightning and, uh...who are you, anyway? :Buttercream : Flash McCarrot, fastest bunny around, as i just proved. :Fluffy : You didn't win that race! :Weasel : Bunnies, bunnies, we can settle this. What do you say we have another race? :Sunil : Buttercream! Oh, that was amazing! :Vinnie : What got into you? :Weasel : You two Flash McCarrot's managers? :Vinnie : Oh, Flash McCarrot? :Weasel : I gotta tell you, you got a superstar on your hands here. But she needs a theme like the other racers, a costume to match her spunk. :Sunil : A costume? uh, okay. :Weasel : Right. Do that and come back in an hour for a race-off. Fluffy Lightning versus Flash McCarrot, arrot, arrot. :Fluffy : I can't wait to clean your clock. :Buttercream : The only cleaning you'll be doing is my rabbit tracks off your back! :(groaning both ) :Blythe : Come on, Blythe. There are plenty of things you can do without your phone. I could call youngmee. Bet she'd have an idea. But then i'd have to use my phone. Ugh. Hey, i could play a game. But they're all on my phone. Ugh. This day is gonna last forever! What time is it, anyway? Ugh. I don't know because I always check the time on my phone! Ah! Dad was right. I'm too reliant on this thing. And having it nearby is too tempting. :Blythe : Here, Russell. No matter what I say, do not give me back my phone. :Russell: You can count on me, Blythe, that is, if you could let go. :Blythe : Oh, phone, this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you. :Russell : Daw! Waaaah! (cras) ouch! Uh...well, so far, it's hurt me the most. :Buttercream : Hey. What gives, porcupine? You're in the way of my awesomeness! :Sunil/Vinnie : (panting) :Russell : What's happened to buttercream's voice? :Vinnie : She's not Buttercream anymore. She's Flash McCarrot. :Sunil : We don't know if she got hit in the head or maybe just got... Got all wrapped up in the excitement. But, uh, all of a sudden, she's switched personalities. And now she's a speed demon! :Russell : Oh, my goodness. Well, we have to figure out a way to get her old personality back. :Sunil/Vinnie : No! :Russell : So you want her to stay like that? :Vinnie : Yes. She has a big race in less than an hour. I think we may have a champion on our hands. In fact, we need to get her ready. Oh, she needs a costume. :Sunil : Oh! I got the perfect costume theme. But i could use a girl's help. :(Minka,Penny,Pepper and Zoe dress Buttercream ) :Buttercream : Hey. I look tough, right? :Sunil : You look great. :Vinnie : Maybe we should've asked Blythe for help. :Sunil : No time for that now. She's got a race to run. :Vinnie : Oh, you look fantastic. yeah. :Russell : Too bad you can't record this so we can all watch it later. :Vinnie : But we can record it with that. :Russell : Blythe's phone? Oh, no. She trusted me to keep it and make sure she doesn't use it. :Vinnie : Well, then we're doing her a favor. She can't use it if we're using it. :Russell : Well, strange as this sounds, I suppose you have a point. But you have to be very careful! If anything happens to that phone... :Vinnie : Don't worry. I'll take good care of it. :Fluffy : Well, well, well. What happened to you? Candy store explode on your face? Ha ha ha. :Buttercream : Hawty-ha-ha. Maybe you should change your name to funny bunny 'cause nobody's gonna call you lightning after I beat you. :Sunil : Whoa, whoa, whoa. Settle down, you two. :Vinnie : Yeah. Save it for the race. :Weasel : Ladies and gentlepets, pets, pets, please direct your attention to the starting line, where reigning champine Fluffy Lightning is about to take on the newest challenger, Flash McCarrot, carrot, carrot, carrot. :Fluffy : See you at the finish line, flat feet, when you get there after me. Ha ha ha! :Weasel : On your marks, marks, marks... :Buttercream : Well, take a good look now... :Weasel : ...get set, 'et, 'et. :Buttercream ...because the only thing you're gonna see after this is my- :( bell dings) :( Buttercream turn normal) :Buttercream : Cottontail. Everybody needs one. And I'm a bunny. :Sunil/Vinnie :( gasp) :Sunil : What happened to her? :Vinnie : Go, Flash McCarrot, go. :Buttercream : I wonder why they call them tubes when there's threebes and fourbes and fibes of them. :Sunil : Oh, no. Now she's hopping back to the starting line. :Buttercream :( giggling) :Vinnie : Buttercream's not herself. I mean- I mean, she's not the other self. ( Fluffy finish the race) :Vinnie : Oh, Buttercream, you lost the race. :Sunil : What happened to Flash McCarrot? :Buttercream : Hmm. I don't know. The last thing i remember was the dingity, dingity of the starting bell thingity. And then, I was me again. :Sunil: Oh! It's the bell ding that makes her switch. :Weasel : The winner and holder of the title queen supreme champine bunny racer : Fluffy Lightning. Here's your trophy. :Fluffy : He he! Cool! :Vinnie : Blythe's phone! :Sunil : I hope she has unlimited minutes. :Blythe : I forgot how nice is to take my eyes off that little screen and enjoy the here and now.( sighs) dad, you did me a favor getting me to put down my phone. :Roger : I'm proud of you, honey. :Youngmee : Blythe, where have you been? I've been texting you all day! :Blythe : (chuckles) I've given up my phone for a while. :Youngmee : But this is important! :Blythe : Oh, Youngmee, we think things are so important. But once you put your phone down, you start to realize nothing is that important. :Youngmee : Josh Sharp asked me for your phone number. :Blythe : ( spits) what the huh?! :Youngmee : Yeah. He said he really needed to ask you something. So I gave him your phone number. He's probably trying to call you right now! :Blythe : I need my phone! :Blythe : Russell, i need my phone! :Russell : Oh, i get it. This is a test, right? 'cause you said not to give it back no matter what. :Blythe : Forget what i said. This is an emergency. :Russell : Nice try. And i admit it would be hard to resist. But luckily, I can't give you your phone back. :Blythe : Can't? Why not? :Russell : Vinnie and Sunil borrowed it. And they wanted to record Buttercream at the bunny races. :Blythe : Vinnie and Sunil borrowed it? No! :Vinnie : Ugh. We're back. :Blythe : Yes. Quick, give me my phone. I need it right now. :Russell : No, she doesn't. It's a test. :Blythe : Russell, I know I told you not to give it back to me. But this is an all-out emergency! :Vinnie : Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need for you two to fight 'cause we couldn't give the phone back if we wanted to. Ow! What was that for? :Russell : Oh, no. What did you do with Blythe's phone? :Vinnie : Uh, well, um, yeah. You see, we, um... :Sunil : We lost it. :Blythe : Ooooow... :Sunil : Well, we're so sorry, Blythe. It was an accident. :Blythe : I understand. But it's really important to me that i get that phone back. :Vinnie : Well, getting it back might be kind of hard. :Sunil : Unless, of course, Buttercream can win it back, or should I say Flash McCarrot. :Vinnie : Oh, well, what do you know? Fluffy lightning is here working out, too. :Fluffy : Well, well, well. If it isn't race team flash mccarrot here to worship at the feet of the reigning bunny races champion... :Sunil : Actually, we need to apologize to you for telling flash to let you win that race. :Vinnie : Yeah. We saw how hard you took it almost losing that first race, so we told her to ease up. Yeah, we did. :Fluffy : You're telling me that you let me win that last race because you felt sorry for me? Look here, you dirty rats. I- :Sunil : Actually, I am a mongoose. And he is a gecko. :Vinnie : And we're both very clean. :Fluffy : I demand a rematch! And this time, I want you to tell flash not to hold anything back. You got me? If I win, that proves that I really am the queen supreme champine bunny racer! :Sunil : If that's the way you want it. :Vinnie : Oh, uh, but if flash wins, you give us that phone trophy. :Fluffy : Like her winning is ever gonna happen. :Buttercream : What's fluffy and yellow and goes round and round? Meeeeee! :Weasel : Ladies and gentlepets, pets, pets, welcome to a re-rematch between Fluffy Lightning, lightning, lightning and Flash McCarrot, carrot, carrot. But first, I need to test the starting bell. ( bell dings) :Buttercream : Hey. :(bell dings ) :Buttercream : Bell-sy well-sy sure sounds swell-sy. :(bell dings ) :Buttercream : Yo! :(bell dings ) :Buttercream :( giggling) :(bell dings ) :Buttercream : What's going on here? :( dinging) :Vinnie : Do you have to ring that thing so many times? :Weasel : Well, I gotta make sure it's working. On your mark, mark, mark, get set, set, set. :Buttercream : Hey, Fluffy Lightning, get ready to eat my- (bell dings ) :Buttercream : I like candy. :Weasel : Hey! (bell dings ) :Buttercream : Let me at her! :Weasel : That's my bell. And I'm the only one allowed to handle it. (bell dings ) :Buttercream : I wish I knew what was happening, captain. :Weasel : Hey. :Vinnie : Give me that bell. (bell dinging ) :Buttercream : I am one de-energized bunny. :Fluffy : You're toast now, Flash McCarrot. :Vinnie : Come on, Buttercream. You're so close. :Sunil : You're almost there! :Vinnie : You've got to do it. Do it for blythe. :Buttercream : Blythe? Aw, she sure is nice. :Fluffy : This is almost too easy. :( Buttercream finish the race) :Weasel : And the winner is... Flash McCarrot by an ear, ear, ear. :Vinnie : Woo! I'm feeling so many things. :Blythe : Buttercream, you won my phone back! oh, i'm so proud of you. :Buttercream : Me too-wy woo-wy. Lucky for you-sy, Flash is one fast rabbit. :(cellphone rings]) :Blythe : O-M-G. It's Josh! :Sunil : Well, I suggest that you answer it. :Blythe : I can't believe how nervous I am. What do you think he wants to ask? Maybe he wants to see if I can go to the movies tonight. Or...or maybe he just wants help in math or- :Buttercream/Sunil/Vinnie : Blythe, answer the phone! :Blythe : Hello? Oh, hi, Josh. What a surprise. I didn't expect you to call. Mm-hmm. Yeah. I think it's great. Okay. Sounds good. Bye. Dad was right. I am too reliant on this thing. I was so anxious to get it back. And for this? :Vinnie : Why? Uh, what did he say? :Blythe : He just wanted to know what I thought of the pet wellness center at the new vet's office. :Sunil : The pet wellness center? :Blythe : Yeah. He wants to take his pet rabbit there. :Vinnie : He has a rabbit? :Blythe : Yeah. Her name is Fluffy Lightning. Isn't that cute? :Buttercream : If, by cute, you mean not very cute at all, then... :Buttercream/Sunil/Vinnie : Yes. Category:Transcripts